


[Podfic] switchblade words

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB TAZ Podfics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Manipulation, POV Taako (The Adventure Zone), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, fuck sazed, the taakitz doesn't happen doesn't happen until 3rd chapter, the violence isn't all that graphic but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Taako doesn't hang back.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: GoLB TAZ Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580158
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] switchblade words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [switchblade words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531365) by [somnolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolence/pseuds/somnolence). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/switchbladewords/switchblade%20words.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/switchbladewords/switchblade%20words.mp3) | 20 MB | 0:29:28  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/switchbladewords/switchblade%20words.m4b)  
  
| 21 MB | 0:29:28


End file.
